


【ALL铁】Starkholic

by Pevency_0211



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211
Summary: 全员执行任务中途不小心感染了一种由汉默研发的病毒，症状大概就是疯狂厨妮妮。一开始的妮妮：全宇宙都是我的唯粉（得意脸最后的妮妮：ball ball你们赶紧恢复正常，我不想当一个玛丽苏主cp应该是盾铁（。毕竟爸爸都嚷嚷着让大盾赶紧pay attention了





	【ALL铁】Starkholic

Natasha从执行任务回来以后就有一点不太对劲。  
一切要从上周说起。  
汉默工业最近十分不安分，复仇者联盟耗费了几周，总算找到了他在越南秘密建造的一个工厂，几人赶去的时候里面正在制造一些最新型的病毒。  
当然，正如每一次他遭遇的失败一样，不仅工厂被复仇者们成功占领，连他本人号称能够改变基因的危险病毒也并没有起作用，至少Natasha、Steve、Tony、Thor、hulk和clint在回来后接受了一系列身体检查，结果显示他们仍旧非常健康。  
但这周五开始有些事情就变得超出了控制。  
不光是神盾局的其他特工感觉到了，就连复仇者们都觉得Romanoff最近有一些奇怪。  
“heyTony，”又是一个下午，clint和sam正坐在一边下飞行棋，natasha看见角落里出现了一个穿着小背心正鬼鬼祟祟想要溜进厨房的钢铁侠，她微微提高了点音量，“你要去做什么？”  
Tony的背影立刻瑟缩了一下，然后他扭过来，脸上是一如既往的stark招牌笑容，“我只是去清洗一下我的咖啡杯。”  
上个月体能测试的结果出来以后，Steve就严禁Tony再过分摄入糖分和咖啡因，对于一个以甜甜圈和咖啡过活的科学家而言，这简直无异于灭顶之灾。  
Tony通过jarvis监测到Steve已经出门了以后，这才偷偷溜了上来，没想到被Natasha逮了个正着，他高速运转的脑瓜里立刻想出了十条借口来搪塞女特工，因为他知道Natasha一定会把这个情况告诉Steve，然后自己就会被语重心长地当做十五岁的小学生——  
“你想吃甜甜圈吗？”  
诶?  
Tony瞪大了眼睛看着红发女特工，她脸上没有丝毫的变化，就好像刚才那句话是一个幻觉似的。  
“我说，你想要吃点甜甜圈吗？有覆盆子酱和草莓味的，”Natasha露出了一个奇怪的笑容，之所以Tony觉得很奇怪，是因为她从未在任何人面前这么微笑过……你知道的，她通常都是妩媚和性感的代名词，所以一个温暖又和善的笑容出现在这张妆容精致的脸上显然吓了Tony一跳。  
“不、不了……cap不是禁止我摄入过多糖分嘛，”料想到这大概是Natasha新一套欲擒故纵的把戏，Tony清了清嗓子，“我对于控制自己的甜甜圈摄入已经初具成效了。”  
Natasha走近了点，她身高并不具有压迫性，但仍旧把拿着扳手和咖啡杯的Tony困在了料理台前面，“既然如此，也许你需要一些奖励也说不定。”  
Tony有点狐疑地盯着她，“你真的不是Loki变出来的么？”  
他不太确定，黑寡妇想和他调情？从他知道Natasha的真实身份以后，他就再也没想和她约会过，一次都没有，更不用说此时女人正挂着一个友善但由衷让人汗毛直立的笑容看着他。  
“我当然是真实的，”Natasha挑了挑眉，冲Tony翻了个白眼，“我只是……觉得也许甜甜圈也不错。”  
“当然，”Tony正点头附和，随即想到这大概是cap为了惩罚他而串通黑寡妇的又一个新方法，急忙改口道，“不，糟透了，你知道它们不利于身体健康，更不利于保持你的曼妙曲线。”  
“适当的糖分摄入有利于身体塑性，”Natasha扬眉，越过他打开了冰箱，“我特意买了一些不同口味的甜甜圈。”  
冰箱打开的一瞬间Tony仿佛看见了一排又一排的天使光环。  
“鉴于有cap的命令在，你不能……”Natasha正要说些什么，突然猛烈地咳嗽了起来。  
“嘿Romanoff，你没事吧？”Tony想了想，还是在女人的背上拍了拍，有些担忧地看着她。  
“我没事，谢谢你Tony，”Natasha抬起头，脸上又挂上了那副令人毛骨悚然的和善笑容，“你可以和我吃一个甜甜圈吗？”  
“什、什么……不是……”一向语速惊人的钢铁侠此时陷入了极度的混乱中，“Natasha Romanoff？你真的没问题么？”  
他刚说完话，就发觉女人已经将一半的甜甜圈放在了他的鼻子前面，“一人一半，这样我们就不会违反cap说的命令了。”  
Tony依旧觉得自己陷入了巨大的阴谋中，但管它的，当他看见Natasha毫不犹豫地咬了一口沾满了糖霜的甜甜圈时，这是必要的糖分摄入，他这么想着，报复似的把那半边甜甜圈当做Steve的脸，狠狠地咬了下去。

 

“你有没有听见什么奇怪的动静，”clint皱着眉四处张望，“从刚才我就发现了，好像是从厨房传来的。”  
“你想太多了哥们，刚才我还看见Romanoff特工进了厨房，可能是她在做什么东西吧……嘿cap你回来啦！”猎鹰sam看见一身尘土的Steve，热情地打了个招呼。  
“嘿sam，今天可真够呛的，”Steve拍了拍身上的灰尘，“你们见到Natasha了吗？我用内部频道呼叫了她好几次，都没有人应答。”  
“她今天一直在大厦里没出门啊，“clint指了指厨房，“你可以去找她。”  
Steve道了谢，一只脚踩进了厨房。  
然后clint和sam就听见了美国队长百年难得一闻的怒吼。  
“Tony！你们在干什么！”  
本着八卦之心人人都有的好奇心，clint和sam同时跃起，一路小跑地靠近了厨房，而Steve的样子就好像他见到了什么让人难以接受的事情一样。  
“什——”clint探头往厨房里看了一眼，也住了嘴。  
厨房地上到处都是甜甜圈的空盒子，Natasha和Tony——他什么时候溜进来的（clint语）——正蹲在地板上，一人嘴里叼着一半甜甜圈，一脸无辜地看着Steve。  
“what the ……”sam看见以后，有些尴尬地挠了挠鼻尖，“cap？”  
“解释一下，Tony。”Steve没理会其他人，他伸手要把Tony嘴里的那半个甜甜圈拽下来，但Natasha迅速制止了他。  
“cap，是我要Tony和我分享甜甜圈的。”  
clint的表情仿佛活吞了一盘飞行棋子。  
“但是nat你不能……”Steve皱着眉头看向反常的女特工，毕竟亲眼看见Natasha和Tony用嘴撕扯了一个甜甜圈，对于美国队长来说简直是难以相信的诡异。  
“Natasha非常奇怪是不是？”Tony清了清嗓子，站了起来，“我也这么觉得。”  
“重点是你不应该吃这么多的甜甜圈！”Steve严肃地斥责了他。  
“得了吧cap！我吃的都是半个！”Tony不服气地辩解道。  
“一冰箱甜甜圈的半个？你必须多运动！”  
“得了吧老冰棍，我根本就不需要运动！钢铁侠的体形非常完美！”  
两个人吵着离开了厨房，留下了Natasha盯着一地的空盒子若有所思。

 

如果说Natasha的反常还可以用女性规律性到来的生理期作出解释的话，那么隔天复仇者大厦里的混乱简直可以用宇宙级紧急事态来形容。  
毕竟凌晨三点从钢铁侠的卧室里传出了邪神Loki的声音可不是什么令人愉快的事情。  
“Thor！Thor！”推开雷神卧室门的是睡意朦胧的clint，他冲着躺在金碧辉煌的神殿里睡觉的Thor拼命挥舞着双手，“Loki！Loki出现了！”  
奈何鼾声也如同打雷的Thor根本没把这点噪音当回事儿，clint只好从背后抽出一支爆破箭。  
boom。  
总之，当clint带着Thor赶到Tony卧室的时候，发现Loki已经和Steve扭打在了一起。  
也许用“Loki之一”和Steve扭打在一起更为合适，Loki本人正利用高挑的身形把沉睡过去的Tony夹在了胳膊和腰间。  
“Loki！放开他！”Thor看见邪神以后总算回过神，随即从天花板上掉下了他的锤子，而Steve趁机摆脱了幻影的纠缠，也朝Loki甩去了他的盾牌。  
“放轻松，各位……”Loki笑着用一道透明的屏障挡住了攻击，一只手可疑地转移到了Tony的肚皮上，“我只不过是在遵从我本能的驱使。”  
“放开Tony！”Steve大声喊道，但即便这样，被施加了沉睡咒语的钢铁侠仍旧没有转醒的迹象，任由Loki骨节修长的手指在他的肚皮上反复划着圆圈。  
“嘿这画面为什么……这么的诡异？”clint捅了捅一旁的Thor，却发现Thor死死地盯着Loki，他无奈地感叹了一声，“难道整个复仇者大厦都被病毒感染了吗我的天哪！”  
Steve发觉自己的攻击对Loki根本没有丝毫用处，而Loki的手已经掀开了Tony睡觉时常穿的那件宽松的大背心钻了进去，“Thor！”他猛推了一把雷神，金发大个子似乎正沉溺在什么情绪里面，被他推了一把之后有些神情恍惚，“呃……对，我们得赶走Loki……”  
“嘿你不要在这个时候召唤雷电！”clint好心提醒他，“不然铁罐醒来看见被劈开的家会发疯的！”  
但Thor一向是手动得比脑子要快很多，一道闪电过后，Loki不见了身影，只有躺在废墟里依旧沉睡的钢铁侠。  
“Tony！”Steve第一个冲了过去，确认了对方只是陷入了睡梦中之后疲惫地叹了口气，“他好像只是睡着了。”  
“Loki为什么要突然出现在铁罐的房间？”clint冲Thor抛出了个问题，但大个头又一次神情恍惚地无视了他。

 

Tony stark应该料想过，自己醒来发现家里一片废墟的时候应该怎么办。  
但这对缓解他的怒火并无增益。  
小个子男人怒气冲冲地走进了餐厅——谢天谢地，他的咖啡机和冰箱还完好无损，甚至留有一张完整的桌子给复仇者们共进早饭，“好吧，谁能告诉我，昨天到底发生了什么……Thor，你难道有夜游的癖好吗？”  
Thor窝在沙发里看了他一眼之后，不知道为何满面通红，支支吾吾发不出成句的辩解。  
“是这样的Tony，昨天——”  
“因为中庭蝼蚁的待客之道总是那么粗暴而蛮横无理，stark。”Steve的话被一个陌生的，但所有人都十分熟悉的男声打断，Loki本人正坐在桌子边，手上是一份凭空变出来的英式早餐。  
“Loki？”Tony危险地皱起了眉，朝后挪了两步，“你为什么会在这里？”  
Steve不留痕迹地朝Tony身边走了两步挡在他面前，以便及时阻止Loki的袭击，并且他在内心决定不要告诉Tony昨天邪神对他上下其手的事情。  
“你永远别想揣测我的意图，”Loki将煎蛋放进了嘴里，动作优雅，“顺带一提，我可以让这里瞬间恢复成原样……如果你愿意的话。”  
“你想都不要想，Loki，”Thor打断他，神情紧张地站了起来，“你如果不想被再次抓起来，就应该立刻离开中庭。”  
“哦……亲爱的哥哥，”Loki圆滑地笑了，“你捅的篓子，当弟弟的自然应当善后不是吗？”  
“well……你的条件，Loki。”Tony揉着太阳穴有点头痛，毕竟如果真的修复起来会耽误他大量的时间，但他知道邪神从不是大发善心的上帝，“你想要什么？”  
“Tony，”Steve欲言又止，他的直觉告诉他，Loki绝不安好心，“你应当慎重考虑，修缮的事情我们可以一起做，用不了很久的。”  
“一点小小的报酬而已，甜心，”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，冲Tony挑了挑眉。“我还可以让你研究我权杖上的魔方，我知道你喜欢那个。”  
Tony有点惊讶于对方的条件，“小小的报酬？”  
Loki脸上迅速掠过一丝不自然的尴尬，“你不会想让他们听见的。”

 

“嘿队长！发生了什么？你们为什么看起来心事重重的？”年轻又活力的少年走进了会客厅，发觉复仇者们齐聚在一起，他环顾了一圈，“stark先生呢？”  
“Tony在他的实验室，”Steve不知为何忧心忡忡地说道，“你可以在这里等着他上来。”  
“或者下去找他。”  
“clint！”Steve不赞成地瞪了他一眼，“我们要遵守约定。”  
“什么约定？我真的能去实验室找stark先生吗？要坐哪部电梯？stark先生会不会不欢迎我去呀！”Peter parker，aka蜘蛛侠，兴奋地搓起了手手，完全没搞懂坐在一圈的复仇者们为什么都是一脸凝重。  
“坐5号电梯，直达实验室，”clint坏笑着冲Peter眨了眨眼睛，“希望你旅途愉快。”  
年轻的男孩蹦蹦哒哒地离开了会客厅，片刻之后传来了电梯门合上的声音。  
“你不能让Peter下去！”Steve严厉地冲clint说道。  
“但说实话cap，难道你就不想知道Loki到底在和铁罐商量些什么？”clint意味深长地看了看Steve一眼，“还是正在做什么？”  
他顺利地看见了一个红透了的美国队长。  
“jarvis，你没有对实验室进行录像吗？”坐在角落吃甜甜圈的Natasha突然说道。  
“sir在Loki进入了实验室之后就关闭了我对实验室的权限。”人工智能的声音不知为何听起来有那么一点委屈，“我对实验室暂时失去了监管权。”  
“那可真糟糕，”clint耸耸肩，“希望小蜘蛛能为我们带来点有用的情报……他成年了吧Nat？”  
“还差两年。”  
“我开始觉得我们应该换个人下去了……你知道的，如果是什么限制级的画面的话，我会对小蜘蛛之后都充满愧疚感的。”clint说完，发觉一边的Steve又一次朝他投来了愤怒的目光。

 

“你的意思是……你对我的肚子发生了浓厚的兴趣？”Tony皱着眉头盯着Loki，好像他说了一个根本不好笑的笑话——事实上，的确是这样。  
“你知道的，我是享乐主义者，”Loki竭力做出一副无所谓的样子，但实际上他有些用力的嘴角表明了他并没有表现出的那么游刃有余，“所以，是的。”  
“这真是，非常奇怪的一天，“Tony嘟哝道，“顺便一问，你对我的其他部位没有什么别的想法吧？”  
Loki的目光可疑地从肚皮向上移动了几公分。  
“哦好了好了，”Tony试图挥手驱散那种带着实质性不适感的目光，“就像你说的，你恢复我的大厦，我让你摸一下肚子，成交？”  
“当然，他们已经恢复了，”Loki走近了点，“那么你应该履行我们的约定，把你的T恤掀起来。”  
“holy crap……”Tony骂了一句，“你没告诉我不可以隔着衣服！”  
“得了stark，别像个女人一样磨磨唧唧的，”Loki将手覆在了Tony的腹部，“我又不会对你做什么。”  
“实际上，你就是正在对我做什么（doing sth），”Tony努力忽视掉温热的腹部贴上的那一对冰凉的手掌，“这太诡异了。”  
Loki没理会他，他跪了下来，软软的肉在他指尖变换着形状，奇异地满足了他心里的某种恶趣味，Tony的体温并不算太高，但对于长期冰冷着的邪神来说足够温暖，他反复摩挲着这一部分软软的肌肤，专心致志。  
“嘿，我记得你说你要把权杖拿给我研究，”Tony坐在转椅上，决定在这个尴尬又沉默的时刻找点什么话题，“这是不是也是我们契约的一部分？”  
“哦？你要研究我的权杖？”Loki抬起头，眼睛里闪动着狡黠的光芒。  
“当然，为什么不可以？”Tony说完，后知后觉地补充道，“只要你的报酬不是和你滚床单。”  
“滚床单？”Loki古怪地嗤笑了一声，“我对你没有那方面的欲望。”  
“那就好，”Tony嘀咕道，“那么我可以研究你的权杖咯？”  
“当然，不过在这之前我决定先收取权杖这部分的报酬。”Loki说着将蜷缩在Tony腰间的背心朝上又推了推，衣料被堆在了钢铁侠的锁骨上，露出了两颗深粉色的小点。  
“喂！你并没有给我说是这种报酬！放开我！”Tony立刻挣扎起来，但是来自阿斯加德的神秘魔法已经将他的手捆绑在了转椅背后，他只能看着Loki不断凑近他的胸膛，然后——  
“stark先生！我是Peter！我听——哦我的天呐我我我打扰到你了吗！”  
Loki扭过头，说话的是一个高中生打扮的男孩，正惊慌失措地站在实验室门口，眼睛瞪的圆溜溜的，手里还提着一盒甜甜圈。  
“放开我Loki，我们的合同取消了！”Tony涨红了脸，拼命扭动着身体想让自己的背心从锁骨上落回原位，“我现在！该死的！不想研究你那个该死的权杖！”  
“你要对stark先生做什么！”Peter见势不妙，急忙冲进了实验室，朝Loki露出了自己手里的蛛丝发射器。  
“那真遗憾，”Loki挥了挥手，一道金色的光芒过后，扑面而来的蛛丝变成了几只白色的小鸟在Peter的头顶盘旋起来，“你什么时候改变想法了可以告诉我，stark。”  
邪神高挑俊美的身影随着Peter的一声惊叫凭空消失在了实验室里。  
“嘿！stark先生！”少年急忙走了过去，腾出手来的Tony已经迅速扯好了衣服，只有微微泛着红色的脸还提醒着少年他刚看见的并不是一场幻觉。  
“Peter，睡衣宝宝，”Tony顿了顿，“如果你想加入复仇者联盟……你就得当做什么事儿都没发生过，听到了吗？”  
少年看了看他，用力点点头。  
“不能给任何人说！”Tony强调道，“尤其是clint！”  
“呃事实上……就是clint先生让我下来找您的……”  
“鹰眼这个混蛋，”Tony愤愤地咒骂了一声，“我们可以回去楼顶上说话，如果你能保守这个秘密。”  
“当……当然！”那是Loki吗他为什么会对你做出这种事情你们什么关系stark先生……Peter憋了一肚子问号，但tony明显阴沉的脸色让他难得地把这些问题都咽了回去。  
两个人一前一后离开了实验室，在他们走后空无一人的房间角落里泛起了淡淡的金光。  
Loki看着自己的手，那两个人走出很远还依稀听得见Peter头上的小鸟叽叽喳喳的声音，他微微皱起了眉头。

 

“clint！”一进会客厅，Tony就嚷嚷起来，“我说过我不希望有人打扰吧！”  
clint看了看跟在后面的少年Peter欲言又止的小脸，耸耸肩，“只是个友好地拜访罢了，铁罐，你不能对孩子生这么大的气。”  
“不！我说的是你！你这个没有任何规矩而言的讨厌鬼！”Tony重重地把自己摔在宽大而柔软的沙发里，“说真的，你有的时候真的让我想起街边爱嚼舌根的中年妇女！”  
clint朝爆米花伸出的手顿了顿。  
“Tony，”Steve急忙开口，“clint并没有别的意思，他只是好心替Peter回答关于你去了哪儿的问题。”男人有些紧张地看了看坐在原地的clint，事实上经过这么一个混乱的早晨，他并不想听见clint和Tony的例行争吵，两个喋喋不休的超级英雄？饶了他吧。  
然而预料之中的斗嘴并没有发生，clint抓了一把爆米花塞进了自己的嘴里，“得了吧铁罐，你必须得承认这是我的个人魅力之一。”  
“我并没看出你的魅力在哪里，你这只增肥过多的肥鸟，”Tony冷笑了一声，“说实话，Steve应该把你列入减脂监督名单，”他傲慢地冲clint扬起了下巴，“否则你该改名叫做烤鸡侠了。”  
Tony对自己的刻薄话十分满意，但他在对方脸上没看出一点气愤的样子，反倒是挂上的那副甜蜜的微笑让他觉得有些毛骨悚然的熟悉。  
“你喜欢的话也可以这么说，”clint耸耸肩，“甜心。”  
最后那个称呼显然比一盆子脏话更难以让Tony接受，他脸上像是吞进去一整个榴莲一样的表情，小胡子抖动了几次，还是没能说出成句的嘲讽来。  
“Tony——”Steve见状急忙扯开话题，“Peter头上的那群小鸟到底是怎么回事？”  
众人，包括Peter本人，在Steve说完都忍不住笑了起来，Loki变出的那几只白色的小鸟成群结队地在男孩的头顶绕着圈飞，就像Peter的脑袋是什么恒星似的。  
“当然要归功于伟大的鹰眼侠！”Tony恶狠狠地瞪着嘴里塞满了爆米花的clint，“如果不是他让Peter下去找我的时候碰见——”  
他突然住了嘴，然后小麦色的脸颊浮上了恼羞成怒的红晕。  
“我十分荣幸在你的口中听见把什么事情归功于我，”clint微笑着举起可乐冲他致敬，“hail ironman。”  
而Tony理所当然的把这当做是clint的嘲笑，他用沾满了机油的手朝clint比划，刚要说些类似于你才是经常让我背锅还要给Steve打小报告说我吃甜甜圈的奸细，之类的，然后就看见Peter头上的小鸟们如同炮弹一样冲着clint飞了过去，朝他凶猛地啄了好几口，鹰眼侠立刻爆发出疼痛的大叫。  
“哦！stark！这就是你的报复吗！做出一堆电子鸟来啄我！”clint抱着头，“不得不说，真是妙极了！不愧是天才的想法！”  
他双手在沙发上摸索着自己的箭筒，站起身想要逃离这个混乱的起居室，Natasha带头笑了起来，而后数Peter笑得最凶，但Tony——算得上半个始作俑者——却愣在了原地，看着clint从他身边抱头鼠窜，被对方自始至终没说出一句谩骂而震惊。  
“真的……clint是不是吃错药了？”他扭过头看着Steve，而美国队长扬起了眉毛，显然不太认同这种说法，“倒不如说，我觉得Barton先生终于理解团队不和谐主要是出在哪两个人身上……先生们，谁能解释一下那群小鸟？！”  
Tony有些心虚地摸了摸鼻子，决定把Loki在实验室的所作所为立即忘在脑后。

 

clint不知道用什么办法摆脱了那群小鸟之后，一月两度的Bruce周末终于到来了。  
周五hulk大块头不情不愿地吃空了冰箱里全部的馅饼，然后没过多久一个相比起其他人来说有些瘦弱的中年男人出现在hulk的卧室门口，正仔细擦着他的眼镜。  
“说真的，Bruce，你错过了很多好戏，”clint的卧室和他离得最近，两个人在走进电梯的时候对方毫不避讳地向他描绘了一番半个月来他们之中几位复仇者奇怪的行为，并机智地忽略了自己被鸟啄的那一段。  
“都很反常？”Bruce温和地推了推眼镜，“Tony呢？”  
“他……当然很好，一如既往。”clint在自己没说出什么更恶心的话之前打住了话头，“事实上Tony和波茨小姐去迈阿密参加会议去了，要周日上午才能回来。”  
“真遗憾我暂时见不到Tony，”Bruce走出电梯，和迎面碰上的Natasha打了个招呼，“嘿nat。”  
女特工高傲而疑惑地看了看他，但仍然冷淡地点点头，“博士。”她怀抱着一堆文件走进了电梯里，熟练地腾出手按下按钮。  
全程甚至完全忽略了clint。  
“嘿……我觉得Natasha挺正常的，和以前一样……理智。”Bruce看了看clint，后者翻了个大大的白眼，“这就是我和cap觉得她不正常的地方，只有Tony，她那种老母亲一般的样子只对Tony一个人。”  
“那……Loki呢？”  
clint耸耸肩，“我之前甚至愚蠢地相信了Thor关于把Loki带回监狱里的鬼话！局长在上，我甚至不知道Loki和Tony说了些什么——Peter坚持声称自己什么也没看见。”  
Bruce看了看clint，“还有其他人出现这种奇怪的症状吗？”  
clint皱着眉在屋子里打量了一圈，“嘿cap！”  
正坐在阳台画画的Steve转过头，“嘿Barton，哦Bruce你回来了。”  
Bruce冲他微笑，而clint单刀直入地问道，“你有对Tony有那种黏黏糊糊的感觉吗？就像是看见一整个大号的行走的爆米花在你面前的感觉？”  
Steve努力地思考了一会儿，仍旧没有办法把Tony和爆米花联系起来，他以为这大概又是现代人什么恶意的隐喻，于是耸耸肩，“我应该值得庆幸，我并没有。”他本想装作毫不在意，但看见楼下阳台一闪而过的金色长发和红色斗篷之后，他又犹豫了几秒钟，搁下了画笔走进客厅。  
“事实上……我觉得Thor有点……奇怪。”  
Steve因为在背后说了队友的坏话而感到有些脸红，但Bruce和clint显然并没在意这个小小的问题，他俩看着Steve，“Thor？他怎么了？”  
Steve尴尬地摸了摸鼻尖，“我上次无意间看见……他拍了拍Tony的屁股。”  
clint放声大笑。  
“clint，”Bruce及时瞪了他一眼，转头朝在笑声里越来越尴尬的队长问道，“也许这只是偶尔为之……你知道，男生之间总会开开玩笑。”  
“那不是玩笑，”Steve坚持道，“在部队里我见过，我从前也和Bucky互相开过这种玩笑……但Thor的动作不是那种，我分辨的出来。”  
更倾向于是揉或者搓——鉴于Thor的手掌实在是很大。  
“那……Tony就没说什么？”  
Steve立刻涨红了脸，“呃……我听见他嘲笑了Thor这种追求方式实在是非常开放，然后从他旁边离远了点。”  
远远不止这些！  
他内心的某个角落里一个小人正挥舞着游行旗帜，上面写着大大的“拒绝猥亵”几个字。Steve为自己如此揣测队友而羞愧了几秒钟，听见clint加入了谈话。  
“你要说这个，我也见过，Tony早上离开的时候Thor在车边上也对铁罐的屁股动手了，不过比cap所说的要下流多了，我亲眼看见他捏了一把。”  
在场的三个男人同时陷入了沉默，显然他们正在权衡“雷神对钢铁侠有欲望”和“Thor是个喜欢摸别人屁股的怪胎”两者到底哪个更容易接受一点。  
“呃，”Bruce最后清了清嗓子，“鉴于你把我们的队友Thor描述得像个地铁痴汉（clint：我没有！cap：地铁痴汉是什么？）我觉得大家还是需要去做一个检查为好，当然，要在Tony回来之前，我觉得没有人想和他解释为什么Thor盯上了他的屁股而Loki也想找他的麻烦。”  
剩下的两个人沉默地点了点头。  
“我觉得我们最好喊上Thor。”  
Steve焦虑地抿了抿嘴，“我去喊他，他在自己的房间。”

 

所幸Thor并不是一个对中庭科技十分感兴趣的神，在给了Bruce一个再正常不过的拥抱之后，他哈哈大笑，浑厚的声音像是天边滚滚的雷声，“博士，周末难得休息，你居然要选择工作！实在佩服你的精神。”  
“对于我来说，平常大半的时间都是休息，”Bruce拍了拍自己的胳膊，扬起眉毛笑道，“那么你们谁要先来检查一下？”  
“我先。”clint迫不及待地走上了检测台。  
“队长，这个到底是在检查什么？”剩下的一人一神站在一边，Thor悄悄地低头问Steve，而后者不易察觉地抖了抖，“这是常规检查Thor，Bruce说的。”  
看看你今天都做了什么，Steve在心里鄙弃自己，先是背地里说Thor的坏话，然后又蒙骗了他。  
但是Thor站上检测台的时候，Steve又想起自己看见的被拍打过以后Tony微微涨红的侧面。  
如果Thor真的和Tony在一起了……  
Steve惊讶地发觉他心里从某一块地方开始发酸，他原本还以为他从来不会有这种感觉，毕竟美国队长是一个高尚的人，从不为别人的幸福而失落。  
但Steve Rogers不是，他如今开始发觉，属于Steve Rogers的那一小块在不断流露出过于消极的感觉，这让他感到越来越不妙。  
“我的确需要检测一下。”他大声地说道。

Bruce的提议得到了其余复联成员的默认，利用周六一天的时间连Peter都参与了检测——尽管他这周末本来就要来参加一个学术竞赛，大家虽然觉得这些小改变无伤大雅，但听完clint（永远都是clint）描述过的Thor，以及Thor本人爽快地承认（Steve由衷地怀疑雷神真的不知道这代表着什么）之后，其余人还是不约而同地打了个寒颤，盼望着Bruce能找到什么与众不同的东西。  
“好在检测结果会在明天早上出来，如果没什么的话，有可能只是我们想多了。”Bruce耸耸肩，宽慰其余人，“现在谁想看一场电影？”  
Steve看着其余人忙活起来的身影，心里一沉。  
如果检测结果一切正常，意味着Thor的确对Tony……  
“cap？”  
有人打断了Steve的沉思，他扭过头，是欲言又止的Peter。男孩扯着衣角，显得有些游移不定，眼神飘忽。  
“怎么了Peter？”Steve尽量自然地露出一个微笑。  
“是这样的……”Peter看了看正在挑选影片的其他人，吞吞吐吐地说，“我上次去实验室的事情……虽然stark先生不让我说，但cap你知道的那毕竟是Loki，他是一个坏人对吗我是说，坏神，所以我害怕他会对stark先生做出什么不好的事情……”  
“慢慢说，Peter，”Steve把一只手放在男孩的肩膀上，“出了什么事？”

才摆脱迈阿密仿佛棉花塞一样的交通，又陷在纽约几近瘫痪的高速公路上，等到Tony和pepper到达大厦以后，几乎已经是中午吃饭的时间了。  
“jarvis，我错过了什么吗？”Tony下意识问道。  
“没有，顺便一提，这周末正好是Bruce博士回来的日子，”jarvis平淡地说道，“各位已经度过了一个电影马拉松之夜了，他们还邀请了parker先生。”  
“哦那没什么，”Tony冲pepper眨了眨眼睛，“你要和我一起回去吃午饭吗？”  
“芝士汉堡？算了，”pepper深知他的口味，不甚赞同地摇摇头，“我更想回去好好睡一觉。”  
女助理推开车门，成为街边匆匆忙忙的行人中的一员。  
“那么jar，”Tony边说边走进电梯，“Bruce有没有继续我们的实验？”  
“事实上Bruce博士为每一个复联成员都做了身体检测。”  
“身体检测？为什么？”  
jarvis难得的沉默了一会儿，然后播放了clint、Steve和Bruce三个人之前的录音。  
Tony由衷地感谢自己之前带上了蓝牙耳机的决定，不然整个电梯间等电梯的人都会听见美国队长和鹰眼侠是如何栩栩如生地向他的一位好友描述雷神如何对他的臀部不可描述。  
经历过电影马拉松之夜的复仇者大厦显得异常安静，Tony推门进来的时候只看见被收拾一空的客厅和走廊，依照他的经验，大概各个复仇者都在自己的卧室里休息或者出任务去了。  
“Tony？”  
他扭过头，Steve大概刚刚从健身房回来，还洗了个澡，浑身泛着潮湿又好闻的雾气，肩上搭着一条毛巾，有些惊讶地看着Tony。  
“cap，一切还好么？我走的这两天Thor没有再把大楼炸了吧？”  
他原本是为了轻松一下气氛，没想到Steve的脸色有些尴尬地变化了一下，而后勉强笑了，“他非常好，我是说，我们昨天还在一起看电影……Bruce回来了。”  
“我知道，”Tony想起jarvis几分钟前播放的录音，也有些尴尬，“我正准备去实验室找他。”  
他解开西装衬衣的领结，决定换身舒服的运动服再去，但是Steve又喊住了他。  
“Tony……”  
“嗯？怎么了cap？”  
Steve看着他摘下了墨镜，一双焦糖色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着自己，想问的话又憋了回去，他摇了摇头，“不，没什么，周末快乐。”  
钢铁侠耸了耸肩，“你也是。”

Nick fury难得睡一个懒觉，长时间的卧底和营救任务已经不再适合他步入中年的身体，有时候放纵一下自己也是一个不失为——  
“局长！stark大厦又炸了！”  
让他们炸去吧……反正这个月还有五次爆炸指标供他们使用……  
“局长！绿巨人冲上了街！”  
stark的反hulk盔甲都是吃素的吗……  
“局长！钢铁侠被绿巨人带走了！”  
Nick睁开眼睛，愤愤地骂了一声。  
这下没办法了，不找回来stark，谁来赔钱。

 

Tony正在考虑把自己的实验室改装成防hulk强度的。  
尽管这个坐在他对面座位的大块头显得有些闷闷地，但不代表钢铁侠就是个任人揉扁搓圆的家伙。  
“Bruce。”  
hulk不快地哼了一声，汉堡店里的吊灯摇摇欲坠。  
“hulk，大块头，”Tony只好换了种称呼，“我记得我们达成过协议……记得吗？每月两次，放Bruce出来的？”  
hulk看了看自己的手，有些疑惑地点点头。  
“那……时间是不是还没到？”  
绿色的大块头想了想，指着Tony，“你。”  
“我？”Tony不解，“我怎么了？”  
“眼睛。”  
Tony摘下墨镜，镜面里反射出的依旧是他熟悉的脸。  
“hulk 出现！”  
大块头显然也有些搞不清楚状况，三两句话就烦了，一拳砸破了桌子，吓得女服务生尖叫起来。Tony无奈地抓起自己的那份汉堡，递出了钱包，“全都是你们的了。”  
谁也没办法解释上一秒他还在实验室里和Bruce打招呼，下一秒好友就在他面前变成了绿色大块头——且不提直接顶破了自己的实验室屋顶，然后抓起自己（没有盔甲的那种）朝外不停的奔跑。  
但至少这能替他解释他和hulk两个人为什么会站在布鲁克林区的路口。  
“我说了一万遍了，我不知道为什么！”Tony坐在车后座，不耐烦地冲Nick翻着白眼，“我进房间，和他打招呼，然后他就变身了……别用那种眼神看我！我没吓他！”  
Nick不甚相信地从后视镜里瞟了他一眼，“鉴于你和Bruce博士的信用度，我更倾向于你找到了一种能吓到他的办法。”  
“那我们只好等Bruce回来的时候让他自己说了！”Tony恼火地推开车门回到了复联大厦的前面，而hulk垂着头跟在他身后。  
Steve正在大门口抱着手臂看着他俩，样子颇有点家长风范。  
“值得庆幸的是，hulk没有毁掉昨天的检测结果。”  
“你说的是体检吗？为什么没有我？”Tony皱起眉。  
“呃……因为，因为你出去了。”Steve决定避重就轻，“而结果是，大家一切正常。”  
他英俊而端正的脸上不由得掠过一丝阴霾。Thor也是。而雷神慷慨地向大家表示，经过他的调查，这一切甚至不是Loki的魔法惹的祸。  
“stark先生！”远处飞奔来了少年的身躯，然后Tony被撞的朝后踉跄了一小步，“睡衣宝宝！”  
“这可真让人担心不是吗？我的意思是，我从没见过hulk的变身过程！”Peter像一只精力过剩的小狗绕着Tony，“aunt may让我带来了一点她自己做的馅饼……”  
两个人说着话走远了，Steve错过了和Tony讲话的时机，只好站在一边和hulk大眼瞪小眼。  
“well大块头，”他同情地拍拍绿巨人，“周末结束，你得提前上班了。”

 

时间到了第三个星期，情况变得更糟了。  
Natasha依旧如同一个尽职尽责的母亲一样，在任何Steve不注意的时候朝Tony塞各种各样规格的甜甜圈——他甚至缴获了一批只有指甲盖大小的草莓口味；Steve同时还不得不防着Thor出现在任何角落，对他们队友那个挺翘的臀部做出什么不利于团队团结的动作来；还有clint，他现在倒是不和Tony吵架了，但那一副随时要讴歌钢铁侠的姿态逼得Tony又开始过起了在实验室足不出户的日子……绝不是他眼花，但他真的在半夜看见过Tony的房间门口出现过什么可疑的绿光，然后第二天Tony会跟Steve抱怨自己躺着睡的姿势大概是太僵，搞得肚皮都泛着疼。而Peter，在这周放了暑假以后征得了Tony的允许，堂而皇之地住进了Tony旁边的卧室。  
Bruce这个星期也没有出现，或者说，他完全没办法和Tony待在同一个空间，只要对方进来，绿色的大块头就会咆哮着发狂。  
美国队长长长地叹了口气，虽然他不想承认，但没准儿他这种老冰棍才是这个时候最正常的了。  
说到老冰棍……  
Steve精神一振，决定拨通好友Bucky的电话，虽然对方恢复记忆之后常年在神盾局俄罗斯分部，但他记得Bucky好像最近休假了。  
“其他人都疯了？”Bucky在那头哈哈大笑，“你也学会这种古怪的幽默感了Steve。”  
“我说真的，”Steve坚持道，并且用眼神制止了Thor——对方发觉了自己的一切举动都在他的注视之后满面通红——“我需要你来一趟。”  
“没问题，”Bucky答应的很爽快，“包吃住？”  
Steve看了一眼正努力摆脱clint的Tony，“当然。”

于是Bucky Barnes在又一个周五搬进了大厦，为此Steve还遭受了Tony一顿酸酸的嘲讽（“我觉得拖家带口是没问题的，只要你们不要在我吃早餐的时候给对方一个早安吻”）。  
“你的意思是其他人都出现了不同程度的……迷恋？对stark？”Bucky看着手里的检测报告，扬起了眉毛，“stark本人呢？”  
“他坚持说这是他本人的魅力所致。”Steve阴着脸。  
“这倒是很符合stark的回答，”Bucky笑了起来，“你是要我来帮忙控制局面的吗？”  
“我觉得超级血清大概能够抵御这种迷恋……”Steve看了看彼此，“鉴于Bruce博士在Tony缺席的时候才会出现，我们的调查进展得很缓慢。”  
“那也比没有进展好，”Bucky瘪瘪嘴，“虽然我和其他人不太合得来，但是放心哥们儿，你的忙我还是要帮的。”  
他冲着Thor的方向使了个眼色，Steve的脸一下子红了。  
Bucky出现在早饭桌上并没让情况变好，至少对于从前在几个人里还如鱼得水的Tony来说尤其明显，他陡然变得比从前更加难以相处，连Natasha——现在这个慈母般的——都忍不住抱怨Tony最近的表现就像个闹脾气的青春期小女生。  
好在Bucky充分发挥了他在苏联那段时间学到的本领，短时间内像个活背景板一样存在在角落里，沉默不语，也没有引起太多的不愉快。  
另一方面，Bruce不知道和hulk达成了什么协议，换他待在外面的时间明显变长，也算是让Steve头疼的众多事情里唯一值得宽慰的。实验依旧在有条不紊地进行着，Tony虽然坚持说没人变得不正常，但仍旧乖乖地离Bruce至少两米远的距离——据博士自己说，这是一个他戴着眼镜也看不太清Tony的距离。  
“我发觉自己在注视Tony的时候，会突然心跳加速——”老实的Bruce忍不住红着脸冲Steve澄清，“不是你想的那种……是生理性的……”  
“我理解，”Steve苦笑着点头，“然后呢？”  
“然后hulk就会出现，”Bruce托了托眼镜，“因此我想到提取这几个人的血液进行分析。”  
“可是我们之前不是做过这种分析了吗？”Natasha皱着眉。  
“我这次提取的是你们和Tony同时出现，你们面对他的时候的血液。”Bruce将试管放进分离器里，“然后我得到了这个。”  
“这是……病毒？”Natasha仔细观察着投影的形状。  
“没错，是一种蛰伏性的合成病毒，”Bruce解释道，“培养出的原生病毒在加入目标的DNA之后，会发展出特定的病状，在不同的个体身上会有不同的表现，因此可以说非常难以察觉。”  
“目标DNA？”Natasha敏锐地捕捉到关键词，“Tony的？”  
“现在看来的确是这样没错，”Bruce将模拟图转了个面，“用来控制别人是再好不过了。”  
“可是为什么是Tony？”clint不满道，“而且如果有人想控制大家，为什么不放自己的呢？还是说就是铁罐做的？”  
“我还没能找出能制造这种病毒的卖家，”Bruce翻了翻记录，“不过你们可以回忆一下一个月之前有没有特别的经历……只有你们几个人面对的，哦还有Peter。”  
“我们一起……只有执行任务……甚至还没有Peter。”clint回忆道。  
“等一下……”Natasha眯起眼睛，“汉默工业的病毒……记得吗？”  
“可是那个我们都做过检查，并没有问题啊？”  
“时间是吻合的，”Steve忍不住说道，“我猜只有我没受到影响是因为超级血清会让一切病毒都没有效果。”  
“但是……Peter？他那个时候正在皇后区上学！”  
“我倾向于认为病毒是有传染性的，”Bruce说道，“但是具体通过什么途径传染我还不太清楚。”  
“怎么传染都没关系，”Natasha叹了口气，“你有什么解决办法吗？我不想朝Tony露出那种表情。”  
“还有我。”clint急忙说道。  
还有Thor。Steve在心里补充了一句。  
“我正在试图制作疫苗，”博士好脾气地笑了，“并不是很复杂，只需要几天就可以了。”  
“或者更简单，我们可以直接找到汉默本人。”Steve站起身，背好了自己的盾牌，“我猜他一定会有些话想说。”

 

赌场已经很久没迎来这么慷慨的客人了，但是stark盛名在外，他就像龙卷风的台风眼，在他周围的人都忍不住被他感染，在那张小小的赌桌上挥洒着自己手里的财富。  
“嘿，我叫你Bucky？”Tony在赢下第九场21点之后，忍不住看着跟在他背后的男人，“不然别人会以为我欠了你很多钱，你是来追债的。”  
黑发男人愣了愣，然后冲他露出一个淡淡的笑容，“没问题，Tony。”  
Tony压下心里那点不满，将一摞砝码推到了Bucky的面前，“你来。”  
原冬日战士沉默了一会儿，在Tony以为他要拒绝的时候，Bucky挽起了袖子，露出一只健壮的手臂和一只发亮的假手，“没问题。”  
Tony看着他熟练的动作，没来由觉得有些气闷。  
Peter去他朋友家参加party，而Bruce煞有介事地说有一些“病毒问题”要和其他人商量，让他自己出门去玩，但Steve却死活要他带上Bucky。  
所以就变成了这样的局面。  
Tony本人是不会承认自己发现唯独Steve对自己和从前一样时，无论如何都有些气闷。但他看见Bucky之后就有些了然，却不禁在心里冷哼一声，Steve的亲亲宝贝，这就是他无论如何没办法打动美国队长的原因。  
好在他们并没有在Tony面前做出什么出格的动作，不然钢铁侠觉得自己会指使着再一群小鸟飞到他们的头上落下鸟粪。  
“你的牌技很不错，”Tony不情不愿地承认道，他看着Bucky手臂里抱着的一大堆筹码，“和Steve一点都不像。”  
Bucky点点头，“事实上，从前我经常玩这种游戏。”  
“是吗？”  
“Steve以前不太喜欢这种活动，所以我去赌场的时候都不怎么喊他，”男人和他朝老虎机走去，“我十六岁就已经学会怎么出老千。”  
哇哦，Tony有些惊讶地看着Bucky，他原本以为对方能和Steve在一起，也会是另一个道德标杆什么的。  
回到大厦的时候，Tony手里多了不少小东西，他们拿那些筹码换了点奖品和奖金，然后在外面吃了顿垃圾食品——谢天谢地Bucky没有像根冰棍似的杵在他旁边，相反，Tony发觉男人相当健谈且风趣，更为难得的是，他不会像Steve一样总对自己说“No，Tony。”无论他说什么，Bucky总是相当认真地点点头，然后附上一个称得上英俊的笑容。  
要不是这个人和Steve在一起了，没准Tony还对他真的会有些好感。  
想到这里，他看着面前的美国队长，就显得有点底气不足。  
“我们……去了一些游乐场所，”Tony吞吞吐吐地说道，“我们玩的很开心，对吗Bucky？”  
Steve眼睁睁地看着自己的好友拍着手，露出了一个非常绅士的笑容，“当然，Tony。”  
这笑容他觉得有些熟悉，但一时间想不太起来。  
直到晚餐的时候Bucky自然地坐在了Tony的左边（原本是Steve的座位），Steve才发觉那个笑容究竟是哪里不对劲。  
他从前看过Bucky用这种笑容攻略过太多的漂亮姑娘了。  
但Steve还没来得及说什么，门又一次打开了，背着书包的少年风风火火地闯了进来，一屁股坐在了Tony的右手边。  
“Peter，我以为你会在外面和同学吃晚饭？”Steve扬起眉毛。  
“我听说今天有聚餐，”少年一边脱外套一边朝Tony伸过头，“stark先生，我听说您今天出去玩了？我们什么时候可以出去玩吗？就是你上次答应过我的地方！”  
“当然没问题，spidey，”Tony吃了一口煎蛋，懒洋洋的说道，“现在，parker先生需要填饱肚子然后把作业做完。”  
“作业我能在实验室做吗？”  
“只要你不嫌吵。”  
少年的眼睛亮的发光，“当然不会！实际上我们实验小组有一个新的课题是关于清洁能源，我想到您的弧反应堆但是具体的原理我还是不太……”  
Steve听着男孩滔滔不绝的话，正要说什么，clint伸过手来想抢Tony碗里的那份小圆面包。说时迟那时快，clint的手就被蜘蛛网黏在了俄罗斯红汤锅里。  
“那是stark先生的！”  
“可是铁罐都没说什么！”clint拿着餐巾不满道。  
“stark先生的事情就是我的事情！”  
“你怎么不说铁罐就是你的。”clint嘀咕了一句，然后发觉少年的脸腾地红了起来，慌慌张张给Tony解释起什么。  
Steve和Bruce对视了一眼，彼此都觉得还是尽早解决这个该死的病毒比较好。  
当然，其中一个是怀揣着自己的私心的。

 

“症状一：你会突然想和stark分享同一个甜甜圈。”  
娜塔莎不太自然地清了清嗓子，举起了手，“是我。”  
“症状二：你会对stark的小肚子爱不释手，有时还会伴随着恋……乳倾向？”Steve拿着那一沓诊断书，有些脸红地在其他人之间寻找，“是谁？”  
“我猜……是Loki。”Peter在角落嘀咕道。Steve阴沉着脸，继续往下读。  
“症状三：对于stark的尖酸刻薄话感到十分受用，严重者会乐在其中……clint你不用捂着脸，这里大家都认识你。”  
“哈！”Tony忍不住在一边大声笑了起来，“这就是你变成了一个娘娘腔的缘故吗！”  
Steve谴责地看了看Tony，后者重新把脸埋在了时尚杂志里，耳朵却竖得老高。  
“症状四：看见stark的眼睛会让你感到心动加速。”  
博士不好意思地咳嗽了一声，然后扭过头避开了Tony的目光。  
“症状五：你根本没办法从stark的……臀部上移开目光……”Steve看了看状况外的Thor，后者恍然大悟般拍了拍手掌，“我就说从前没有觉得吾友Tony的屁股有如此的吸引力！”  
“哦闭嘴！”Tony这回是真的有点坐不住了，站起来扔掉了手里的杂志，“也许我应该去实验室看看。”  
他走开以后，Steve察觉到Bucky的目光专注地盯着那个方向，于是Steve大声清了清嗓子。  
“症状六，为stark的每一个决定拍手叫好。”  
一群人面面相觑，而患者本身却不知不觉，还一门心思盯着大门口。  
“Bucky。”Steve忍不住出声喊道，“你有这种感觉吗？”  
黑发男人愣了愣，然后恢复了皱着眉沉默的惯常模样。  
Steve叹了口气，“症状七：对stark有超乎寻常的占有欲……”  
“什么？原来我对stark先生的这种纠缠是因为病毒？可是我一点也没有察觉到一定是因为我最近太过闲了……”Peter自觉地对号入座，坐在一边掰着手指头数自己到底什么时候感染的病毒。  
Steve合上小册子，“幸运的是我们从汉默那里找到了疫苗样本，用不了多久就可以恢复了。”  
“但为什么是stark？”clint不满道。  
“因为汉默搞混了自己和tony的头发样本……”Steve想起汉默工业里分类摆放的stark随身物品就一阵恶寒，“我们得庆幸放入的是Tony的基因样本。”  
“我也没办法想象自己冲着汉默的脸说什么鬼话，太恶心了。”Clint打了个冷颤，“不过说实话，连Bucky都被感染了，为什么cap你一点事都没有？”  
Steve有些窘迫地摸了摸鼻尖，“博士给我的解释是，我的超级血清是苏联人所使用的更完善的版本，因此可以隔绝病毒。”  
几个人互相看了看，彼此都不约而同地松了口气。不管怎样，知道自己对一个队友超乎寻常的迷恋的确是有些……令人感到羞耻。

当事人更是如此，躲在实验室的时候他通过Jarvis听着复仇者们的谈话。当Steve说自己并没有被感染的时候，Tony忍不住砸坏了一只试管。  
人见人爱的Tony Stark也会有气恼别人不喜欢自己的时候。  
他开始觉得书上说的“你喜欢的人不喜欢自己，那么全世界喜欢你都会觉得无趣”是什么感觉了。  
“Tony，”不知何时实验室里站着一个高挑的男人，他慢慢朝钢铁侠的小肚子伸出手，却被Tony敏捷地躲开了。  
“Loki，你为什么会感染病毒？”Tony眯起了眼睛。  
邪神的脸上掠过一丝不痛快，如果他越狱的时候没有随手拿Thor的面包果腹……  
但他永远也不会承认这个，虽然他已经从bruce的实验室里偷走了一管疫苗。  
“相比起这个，我觉得你更应该关心一下那个金发男人。”  
“Steve？他怎么了？”  
Loki看着他不自觉握紧的拳头，轻笑了起来，“因为我用了他的疫苗，所以……”  
“但Steve没有感染病毒，”Tony坚持道，“他对我也非常正常。”  
正常到连自恋如stark也无法说服自己Steve喜欢他。  
“oops，”Loki耸耸肩，“不过我觉得美国队长也并不在意是不是感染这回事儿。”  
没等Tony追问Loki为什么这么说，他就化成了一缕青烟消失在门边。

Bruce收拾好众人留下的椅子，拿起了汉默交出来的那本小册子，边看边感叹对方实在是闲的没事情做，还平白给他添了不少活干。不过好在疫苗都已经注射完毕，虽然丢了一支但Steve说他并不需要———  
Bruce看着小册子瞪大了眼睛，他的心脏剧烈地跳动了一下，体内的大块头立刻蠢蠢欲动。Bruce按照瑜伽体式深呼吸了一会儿，才敢继续看下去。  
“重症患者的表现多为将其认定为一生的伴侣，哪怕在病毒根除后也很难消除对于神经末梢的影响。”  
两小时前Steve有些不好意思地将他喊到了一边，目的是为了咨询这附近有没有Tony平常比较喜欢去的地方，Bruce觉得有些奇怪，但依旧列了几个地点供他参考（虽然说实在的，赌场什么的他敢确定Steve是不会去的）然后没过多久他就听见门前哈雷摩托发动的声音。  
“Jarvis，队长去了哪里？”  
“Rogers先生三十分钟前浏览了一些花店的地址，搜索项目包括「求婚最适合用什么花」，「同性婚姻的求婚注意事项」。”人工智能圆滑地回答道。  
Bruce有些头大地咂了咂舌，“难道队长是重症患者……”  
但是超级血清也无法回答这个问题。

 

 

【作者太懒所以直接放尾声】  
Peter走进新的大厦没多久，就听见Tony富有代表性的声音像是连珠炮一样在大厅回荡。  
内容他听都不用听，能让Tony气成这个样子，必定是全美的道德标杆没错。  
“Tony，我不过是在结婚纪念日去开会……开会！不是去开party！”  
“值得怀疑。”  
“你为什么非得随意揣测我的想法！”  
“我什么时候揣测你的想法了！”  
Steve看起来难得的生气，胸口剧烈地起伏着，“如果不是我给你求婚，你是不是一直以为我和Bucky在一起？”  
“哦老天爷，你就非得提起这事儿不可吗？”Tony看起来又恼火又有些尴尬，“你当初求婚是因为什么？是那个该死的病毒！没有病毒我敢保证你现在都不会主动跟我去约会！”  
Steve不耐烦地挥了挥手，“我说了我没感染病毒！”  
Tony抱起双臂，怀疑地看着自己的丈夫。  
“额Stark先生，”Peter急忙趁着两人沉默的时候开口，“我……我拿到加州大学的保送名额了！”  
钢铁侠的脸色这才有些缓和，“我从不怀疑你的天分，睡衣宝宝。”他斜睨了Steve一眼，“我还有个会议要开，先走一步。”  
他理了理自己的西装，气哼哼地离开了大厅。  
“男人。”Steve嘀咕道，“一样让人捉摸不透。”  
Peter好奇地凑了过去，“cap，实际上我也很好奇……到底你有没有注射疫苗？或者感染病毒？虽然我知道之后Bruce博士批量生产了不少那种东西，但是你一直坚持说自己没有感染……”  
Steve扭过头，Peter从三年前的青涩男孩已经成长为和他差不多高的年轻男人，但眼里那点兴奋劲儿依旧没有变。  
“你觉得呢？”Steve笑道，“人人都说美国队长从不说谎。”


End file.
